


Juniper and Rowan

by deVien



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: 'Oh no the human is cute what do I do', Budding Love, Budding Romance, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Witchcraft, Witches, lots of crows - Freeform, no beta we die like lillith, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deVien/pseuds/deVien
Summary: Mammon falls hopelessly in love with a hedgewitch...much to his chagrin.---“It is said that juniper and rowan are close companions, and if a boat’s timber included rowan it must also include juniper [or] it would sink from rowan’s pining. However, the attraction between the two is so strong that if both woods were brought into the home, the heat between them could burn the house down!”---It should have been simple. The demon would go to the Human Realm, check out what his familiars were doing (especially Goldie, his precious albino girl), make sure that whatever they were getting was cut off, and then go home and continue about his day to day life with his familiars going about their regular duties as well.It should have been simple.However, the Avatar of Greed would manage to find himself in a rather trying predicament.It wasn’t simple. At all. Despite his own internal protests.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Chraracter(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Juniper and Rowan

**Author's Note:**

> “It is said that juniper and rowan are close companions, and if a boat’s timber included rowan it must also include juniper [or] it would sink from rowan’s pining. However, the attraction between the two is so strong that if both woods were brought into the home, the heat between them could burn the house down!”  
> \---  
> I was plagued by the thought suddenly of Mammon falling hopelessly in love with a cute little hedgewitch...and as I wasn't able to get my Christmas themed fic together in time (next year!!!!!!!!!) I thought that I'd give you this cute offering instead c: 
> 
> The first chapter is MUCH shorter than I envisage the others are going to be!!!! 
> 
> All chapter names are relevant plants - I’ll either have had inspiration while doing research (“Folk Magic and Healing: An unusual history of everyday plants” by Fez Inkwright is an incredible book and one that I’m thoroughly enjoying at the moment) or they’ll be ones that I think are relevant to that particular chapter/the budding relationship between Mammon and our witch. 
> 
> She/Her pronouns for a female/feminine witch.   
> I hope you enjoy!  
> \---  
> Lady’s Mantle: Alchemilla Vulgaris  
> “The plant is most beautiful after a storm, when its large, cup-like leaves catch the rain in its attractive drops. When alchemy was a popular pursuit [...], it was thought that the dew on these leaves possessed certain properties that would turn base metals into gold[.]”

“I jus’ need ta go up for a bit, Lucifer. They don’t jus’ disappear in flocks like that, y’know? Especially not Goldie! She always stays close ta me.  _ Always _ . I wanna see what they’re doin’. I think someone’s feedin’ ‘em or somethin’ ‘n I wanna check, ’s all”. 

Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose. Would his brother ever learn how to speak properly?

“Fine. But if I find out there’s an ulterior motive here, Mammon, you will find yourself on the receiving end of a punishment that you could never even hope to dream up. Am I clear?”   
  
Mammon waved his hand about dismissively, “Yeah, yeah. Dontcha worry - I’ll be in ‘n out. Nothin’ to it”.

Well, that had been the plan. 

It should have been simple. The demon would go to the Human Realm, check out what his familiars were doing (especially Goldie, his precious albino girl), make sure that whatever they were getting was cut off, and then go home and continue about his day to day life with his familiars going about their regular duties as well. 

It  _ should _ have been simple.    
  
However, the Avatar of Greed would manage to find himself in a rather trying predicament.    
  
It wasn’t simple. At  _ all _ . Despite his own internal protests.    
  
On the one hand, he was pleased with himself. It was just somebody feeding his babies all sorts of goodies - egg yolks and nuts and all of their favourite things. Some witch hadn’t gotten their claws into them to try and manipulate them in some way.    
  
On the other hand, it  _ was _ a witch. A cute little hedgewitch that didn’t look like she’d hurt a fly - especially not when she was frantically scurrying about her wild little garden, trying her best to set up the little feeding area for his crows on her garden table without getting soaked to the bone by the storm while giggling to herself like some mini-maniac. 

What a nutter.    
  
It had him smiling from where he was sat in the oak branches, although he’d never admit that to another living being. But he was also smiling at his consideration for his crows...like how she made sure that the umbrella was up so that they wouldn’t get wet while feeding, and how she had put out little water bowls for them before retreating indoors.  
  
Mammon also observed that she really seemed to like them. She watched politely from an open window in her little wisteria covered house, a stupid expression on her face as she cooed happily at the murder as she tried to dry herself off.    
  
Maybe it was just because the storm clouds made everything so dark and therefore the lighting from her house was extra inviting, but she looked...really pretty.    
  
Or maybe it was just her jewelry. Yeah. That had to be it. It was how her jewelry was catching in the light that was pulling Mammon in, not that stupid smile that she was wearing or the twinkle in her eye.    
  
The flock ate their fill and made their way rather quickly, the silly little witch calling out her goodbyes to them as they disappeared into the inky sky.    
  
It was all rather quick. So, Mammon reasoned that he was just going to have to tell Lucifer that it wasn’t a satisfactory recon mission and that he was going to have to go back another day when the weather wasn’t so bad. Nothing wrong with that...right? 

**Author's Note:**

> Juniper and Rowan:  
> “It is said that juniper and rowan are close companions, and if a boat’s timber included rowan it must also include juniper [or] it would sink from rowan’s pining. However, the attraction between the two is so strong that if both woods were brought into the home, the heat between them could burn the house down!”  
> \---  
> Lady’s Mantle: Alchemilla Vulgaris  
> “The plant is most beautiful after a storm, when its large, cup-like leaves catch the rain in its attractive drops. When alchemy was a popular pursuit [...], it was thought that the dew on these leaves possessed certain properties that would turn base metals into gold[.]”  
> \---  
> “Folk Magic and Healing: An unusual history of everyday plants” by Fez Inkwright


End file.
